


Let's just stay in and cuddle

by TaurusQueen413



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Astrology, Biting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Naga, Naga Asra (The Arcana), Nesting, Original Character(s), Past Asra/Julian Devorak, Pregnancy, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusQueen413/pseuds/TaurusQueen413
Summary: Asra and his brood mother decide to stay in during a particulaly heavy snow fall that threatens to stir up the domestic tranquility of their cave.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Let's just stay in and cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lol I don't know a think about eggs and things like that but I wrote this with some logic and the desire to write a predominantly fluffy work with Asra, my favorite character. 
> 
> My mc belongs to me.
> 
> Also I know Asra is of Arabic decent, so I tried to put some of those details and information in here. I didn't know which Arabic culture he was from so I just went with a broad culmination of Arabic bridal attire. If I offend anyone, I'm so sorry. Let me know, I'm eager to learn about any traditions and information that I misinterpreted.
> 
> Edit: the spacing is weird and idk why
> 
> Update: fixed it

Asra puts another log into the fire, watching it crackle and become engulfed with the flames. His mate sat in their nest, a massive plush bedding of dry grass, leaves, and fabric. She sat, rubbing the mass on her stomach, wincing every so often when an egg shifted to an unfavorable position inside her. Asra felt guilty for not being able to provide her some respite against the aches and pains, but he couldn't go out and scavenge for resources in the middle of a blizzard.

"Sweetness, would you like more blankets, or pillows? The fire should kick up soon. I could get you water or some food, I stored some in the snow last night. I could-"

was cut off by her arms reaching to him. The 20 foot naga dashed across the cold cave floor. He pressed his face into her tanned chest, listening to her heartbeat. Steady and slow, just like his. They say that if your heartbeat matches your significant others, then it's true love. Asra was lucky in that aspect, to have his beloved's heartbeat the same. Her hands comb through his snow white licks, gently scraping over his scalp. Bare flesh collided with thick wool, and she smiled. "I'm fine, silly, just missing you."

"But I'm already here." He chuckled, kissing her neck. The scar of his bite was still red, though he had bitten her months ago. Two punctured wounds connected with blunt teeth marks. He grimaced and sat up, pulling Aria into his lap. He coiled his long purple tail under him and used the funnel as a seating place for her to further nestle into. His hand ghosts over her swollen stomach. His eggs had been implanted 3 months ago, and they were due any day. "Do they move much?" He whispers, to which Aria raises her head, letting massive auburn curls fall over his tail. "Some move more than others. I think they're restless, just like their father." They both laugh and her pulls a heavy blanket over them both. The fire had indeed caught, rasing smoke up through the hole Asra had carved years ago.

Heat radiated pleasently throughout the cave and Aria snuggled into Asra. "What should we name them?" Asra made a thinking hum, "I was thinking one for Muriel, one for your mother Dana. The others I couldn't really think of names for. I supplanted 5, so we'd only need 3 more."

"How about after your mom and dad? Salim and Aisha?" It was a coin toss with this one. His parents had been missing ever since he was a small child. He never knew anything about them but their names and where they once lived. Asra blinked, staring at the snow covered trees outside. It was silent, for now, only flurrying. "I think that'd be nice. And we could name the last one for Portia."

"Your ex's sister? The sweet girl from the palace?" "Exactly. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, but maybe Julian won't hound me for names in the marketplace now."

"You still go to the marketplace? Honey, that takes forever..." Aria rested a hand on his bare chest, feeling the warm muscle underneath. He would leave twice a week for hours, just to get to the marketplace within the city limits. She would try to go herself but Asra would already be racing through the underbrush, ducking under and over. She would get tired from running just go back to the cave. He'd return with a big grin and an armful of trinkets, clothing, bedding and food he couldn't find in the forest. "I know, I know, but I'd rather it be me than you walking those miles. I promise I won't leave you for days, again."

During her days as Asra's apprentice, he would frequently leave her, without note or anything. When their relationship progressed, he would sometimes get scared, leave for hours and then come back with a gift from the other side of town, after realizing it wasn't fair to either of them, saying it was hard to find. They both had their separation anxiety, to be sure. Neither wanted to admit it, but more than a day apart would send them both in a downward spiral. Asra jokes and blames the stars. Their personalities, the star signs. 'Soulmate material!' He chirps.

Aria blames the street life they both suffered through. Her mother was a prostitute in Goldgrave, near the Community Theater and his parents were a kind interspecies couple that whent missing when he was young. They both agree to disagree with a laugh and a kiss.

Asra's arms locked around her, holding her close. The snow kicked up again, making a soft thuping sound against the outer cave wall. "I'll have to build a a bedroom for them. Big enough for all of them to have their space."

"We always could move back into the city, or the Palace. Nadi would welcome us with open arms, you know that."

"Yes, I know, but Lucio is bratty this time of year, so I don't think I'd want him near you or the kids. Ever." Asra made a face and shook his head. His hatred for Lucio was greater than the sea, almost dwarfing his disgust of Julian. Almost. He hated them both, so it was hard to tell which he hated more.

Aria smiled, letting her hand pet Asra's tail. She could feel the fine scales, each and every one of them. They weren't thick or large, but tiny and by the thousands. Purple with tints or gold and green, all tapering to a point capped with a horizontal streak of silver body paint and a tip of gold. His necklace and chocker hung neatly against his collabone, and she admired the way it matched his whole colour scheme. He loved to color coordinate and dress snazzy. On their wedding day, he wore a nice white thawb he sewed himself. It was white with golden and purple embroidery of flowers and swirls. He planned to pass it onto his first born son.

Aira wore a pale pink headscarf and a modest long sleeved salmon kaftan dress she made. Her following in his family's practices and traditions was no question for her. She wanted to be the wife his family would want for him, but Asra soothed her worries by saying that wherever they were, they already loved her as they loved him. She cried after that, and held him until she was less stressed about it all. When she went out in public she wore the headscarf, much to Asra's delight. She was devoted to him, and her decision.

At home, though, was when they both relaxed. This was their home. Their safe space.

Outside the snow was beating against the cave, pouring in through the hole and right onto the fire. Asra clicked his tounge and debated putting a cover over it. Would that even work? He could put it on the outside, nail it down. But risk it it leaking when it melted. If he put it on the inside, it could catch fire.

Aria closed her honey coloured eyes, lulling off to a sleep. Asra's heartbeat was the lullaby she always feel asleep too. He laid her down and tucked her into the nest. He tried moving the fire away from the hole and ended up burning his hand. Asra wasn't to be swayed from this endeavor, determined to heat up his home for Aria. He could knock the wood over and move it peice by peice to another area, and plug up the hole until the blizzard went away. One quick swish of his tail and it'd be fine.

Now he had to build up the courage to do so.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

By the time Aria woke back up, the blizzard stopped. The hole was plugged and the fire was once again being fiddled with by Asra. She huffed and rolled out of the nest, landing on her side on the the floor. She shuddered and padded to the fire. Asra's tail had gotten burnt she noticed. "Darling, what happened to your tail?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, don't worry about it." He mumbled tucking his tail under him with a blush. "Just had an accident."

"Did you hit the fire again?"

"..."

"Asra?"

"Yes."

The blizzard ended short after Asra burnt his tail.


End file.
